The DxD II : Apocalypse
by Daun Kering 2
Summary: Cabang Semesta 2 akhirnya menjadi panggung terakhir untuk menentukan nasib Alam Semesta, dan pertempuran dahsyat antara Naruto Arashikage dan Naruto Taichou hanyalah membawa duka. kini, sang Eksekutor harus menebus seluruh dosa-dosanya dan menjelajah Alam Semesta demi menemukan penyebab dari keganjilan Dunia. The DxD SEASON DUA!
1. Prologue

**The DxD II : Apocalypse**

 **Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi.**

 **Story : Daun Kering 2 / Papa Haise The Centipede.**

 **Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD**

 **Rate : M (For story and leangue. No Lemon, Lime Yes!)**

 **Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.**

 **Warning : Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Multi-Universe, Death Char, Multi-Naruto, Dark Side Naruto, OOC, OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku). Fem!Ixis, Bolt. RUMIT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perang telah berakhir, pertempuran paling dahsyat sepanjang masa antara ketujuh Naruto untuk menentukan kelangsungan [Semesta 2] telah usai dengan hasil; yang sangat baik untuk Alam Semesta, terutama Semesta Dua. Namun meskipun begitu, hasil tersebut tidak membahagiakan bagi sang pahlawan Naruto Arashikage yang telah mengalahkan Naruto Taichou.

Saat ini, Naruto tengah berada dalam kondisi mental yang paling rendan dan hampir mendekati kegilaan. Pasalnya, meski semua telah usai dan kemenangan telah ia gapai, tetap saja ia tidak dapat menyelamatkan semua orang yang berharga bagi dirinya.

Vali.

Kuroka.

Arthur.

Bikou.

Naruko.

Le Fay.

Semua keluarganya yang bergabung dalam Awakening Dragons telah tiada! Hanya Ophis dan Great Red sajalah yang masih menemaninya dan menjadi pelindung akal sehatnya dari kegilaan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk Semesta Dua, Naruto Arashikage?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menatap mayat Taichou di hadapannya dengan tatapan perihatin. Disana, ia dapat menemukan seorang gadis cantik yang sangat mirip dengan Rias Gremory tengah memangku kepala dari pemuda yang identik dengan dirinya.

Itu Ixis Gremory dan Boruto Uzumaki kedua anak Naruto Taichou. Di tempat itu pula Naruto melihat tiga Naruto yang tersisa dari Semesta Satu. Naruto Lucifer, Naruto Angel, dan Naruto Rikudo.

"Aku..." Naruto kembali mengingat semua hal yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Dimulai dari kehidupan pertamanya: meski telah menjadi Taichou Divisi ANBU paling muda dalam sejarah Clan Arashikage, diskriminasi tetap saja menghantui hari-harinya atas alasan Juubi yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya.

Meskipun begitu, Naruto tidak pernah memperdulikan semua hal tersebut! Asal bisa membuat Minato Arashikage-Ayahnya-bangga terhadap dirinya itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Naruto. Akan tetapi semua itu musnah pada akhirnya ketika pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh para Makhluk Supernatural, membunuh seluruh anggota Clan Arashikage temasuk Ayah, Ibu, dan dirinya sendiri.

Kehidup kedua; Kembali dihidupkan sebagai Iblis reinkarnasi bukanlah hal yang mudah diterima oleh manusia yang nyatanya mati di tangan iblis itu sendiri. Ini sama saja dengan sebuah ironi, disamping harga dirinya sebagai manusia telah diinjak-injak hidupnya pun seakan dipermainkan oleh takdir. Tapi Naruto terus mencoba untuk menerima hal tersebut dengan lapang dada karena sumpahnya yang selalu ia pegang teguh di dalam dada.

 **"Aku akan menuntut balas! Bagaimanpun caranya! meskipun harus menjual jiwaku kepada Setan yang terkutuk!"**

Ucapanmu adalah do'amu, hal itu benar-benar terjadi kepada Naruto.

Naruto itu jenius, ia memiliki kemampuan yang patut diacungi jempol, hal itu membuat dirinya sangat mudah mendapatkan posisi bagus dalam Kerajaan Iblis. Belum genap Dua Tahun menjadi Iblis Reinkarnasi, Naruto sudah menenpati posisi Taichou dalam Divisi Rahasia yang bernama Tangan Kiri Lucifer.

Tapi lagi dan lagi tragedi menimpa dirinya, seakan-akan hidupnya sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa hanya untuk merasakan penderitaan. Perjanjian yang ia sepakati secara diam-diam dengan seorang Iblis tua ternyata adalah jebakan untuk melengserkan posisinya yang semakin hari-semakin melejit.

Zackram Bael seorang Iblis tua yang memiliki posisi bagus dan kekuasaan khusus-menyamai kekuasaan Maou Lucifer-memfitnah Naruto sebagai penghianat, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menyerahkan jabatannya secara terhormat daripada harus diberhentikan secara tidak terhormat sekaligus divonis dengan hukuman penggal.

Beruntung bagi Naruto, jika saja Sirzechs Lucifer sang Raja Iblis Lucifer tidak menjamin keselamatannya mungkin Naruto sudah mati detik itu jua. Namun hal tersebut tidaklah gratis, sebagai balasannya Naruto harus kembali pada posisi Bidak pion Rias Gremory, adik perempuan dari Sirzechs Lucifer.

Disinilah Neraka yang sebenarnya dimulai.

Bagi Naruto yang sejak masa kecil hingga remaja dididik dengan cara keras khas ninja, tidak mudah baginya untuk merasakan cinta. Namun pada akhirnya, ia merasakan hal itu jua. Rasanya benar-benar emosional.

Begitu hangat, perih, membahagiakan, dan terkadang sakit. Seolah dunianya akan berakhir jika tak bisa merasakan rasa tersebut.

Benar-benar kacau! Naruto tidak suka hal ini bila terus berlanjut.

Mengumpulkan seluruh keyakinannya Naruto segera memendam cinta yang ia rasakan, dengan membawa seluruh ingatan yang kelam ke permukaan dan melanjutkan proyek rahasia demi kelangsungan balas dendam. Pemuda itu mampu meredam cintanya kepada Rias Gremory dan berakhir dengan mengabaikan gadis tersebut semampunya.

Katakan saja jika ini hanya candaan alam atau sebagainya, nyatanya tragedi kembali menimpa Naruto yang sudah diliputi kebimbangan. Ia terjerumus dalam egonya kali ini, karena mengambil keputusan yang benar-menurutnya-untuk yang pertama kali.

Rela mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi keselamatan teman-teman dan gadis yang ia cintai, meski nyatanya sang gadis tidak mencintainya. Benar-benar sebuah roman picisan yang mainstream. Naruto memaksakan seluruh kemampuannya sampai diambang batas kesadaran yang berakhir dengan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri bersama musuhnya tanpa penyesalan.

Yah,,, setidaknya Naruto mati dengan senyum bahagia karena sudah mengungkapkan cintanya di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya.

Kehidup Ketiga: ketika yakin ajalnya sudah menjemput, tanpa diduga takdir kembali mempermainkannya.Terbangun dengan tubuh yang baru, dan ingatan kosong sebagai Inkarnasi dari salah satu Dewa Naga bukanlah hal yang membahagiakan bagi Naruto apa lagi kelahirannya disambut oleh Ophis The Infinity Dragon, sang Dewa Naga yang memimpin sebuah organisasi teroris paling berbahaya di dunia Supernatural.

Tragedi? Mungkin, tapi nyatanya disinilah Naruto merasa benar-benar hidup dan mengerti dengan apa yang disebut keluarga. Meskipun hal tersebut tidak berlangsung cukup lama seperti harapannya karena memori tentang kehidupan pertama dan kedua kembali melengkapi ingatannya.

Berbekal kekuatan yang telah beresonasi, Naruto mendeklarasikan perang terhadap seluruh Makhluk Supernatural. Dan Hari itupun tiba, dimana peristiwa tersebut dikenal dengan nama Dragon Raid.

Awalnya peperangan berjalan mulus karena Awakening Dragons berhasil membantai seluruh pasukan Aliansi Lima Mitologi, namun lagi-lagi takdir berkata lain.

Gesekan Dimensi dimulai lebih cepat dari seharusnya dan membuat enam Naruto dari dua Cabang Semesta bertemu dipenghujung Dragon Raid. Disinilah awal mula terjadinya pertarungan Mahadahsyat yang menentukan kelangsungan Alam Semesta.

Takdir penuh tragedi yang telah memeluk dirinya sejak lahir itu akhirnya menyadarkan Naruto dan memberinya sebuah jawaban pasti untuk kelanjutan Semesta 2 dalam genggamannya.

"Jangan katakan kau akan melanjutkan ambisi Taichou?!"

"Tidak. Meskipun sekarang semua kekuatan Taichou sudah menjadi milikku, Aku tidak akan pernah mengikuti jejaknya dan mengulangi kesalahan yang telah dia buat. Kali ini, aku akan membiarkan takdir yang menuntun langkahku tanpa melawannya."

Senyum tulus yang sudah lama vakum dari wajah seorang Naruto Arashikage kini merekah kembali untuk pertama kali. Hal tersebut entah mengapa membuat semua orang yang berada di tempat itu merasa lega.

"Tapi sebelum itu,,, aku akan memutar waktu dan menulis ulang sejarah sekaligus menghapus eksistensiku dari DxD 1, dengan begitu Naruto Arashikage akan benar-benar hilang dalam ingatan semua orang. Dan sebagai penebusan dosa, aku akan berkelana menjelajahi 7 Semesta untuk mencari tahu Musuh Besar yang sempat dikatakan oleh Taichou sebelum ia terbunuh olehku."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan membantumu Naruto," kali ini orang yang mengatakan hal tersebut adalah Helel atau Naruto Angel. Pria perwujudan dari pecahan jiwa Lucifer yang suci itu berjalan mendekati Naruto Arashikage. "Dengan kekuatan 'Unlimited Dimension Works' aku akan menyegel Waktu dan Takdir Semesta 1 sehingga ketika kau memutar waktu, Semesta 1 tidak akan terikat oleh Efek Rumah Kaca dan Butterfly Effect, sehingga aliran waktu akan berjalan lancar dan lebih baik daripada sebelumnya."

"Nah, aku juga akan membantu kalian berdua untuk mengawasi Semesta 2. Merubah diriku menjadi Kaisar Iblis Sejati menggantikan tugas Great Red yang ikut dalam perjalananmu menjaga celah dimensional dan portal demensi," lanjut Naruto Lucifer dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Tunggu! Kalian melupakanku tahu?!" Itu adalah Naruto Rikudou. Nampaknya sifat dari pemuda yang menjadi Great Sage of Six Path ke-empat itu memang benar-benar jenaka, "Setidaknya biarkan aku membantu kalian juga dong!" lanjutnya dengan bibir mengkrucut lucu, otomatis ketiga Naruto yang lain hanya bisa Sweatdrop berjamaah sedangkan Ixis dan Boruto tersenyum aneh. "Aku akan mengawasi DxD 1 dan menjadi pertapa di dunia tersebut."

"Terima kasih, kalian semua benar-benar meringankan bebanku," jawab Naruto dengan senyum tulus yang terpatri di bibirnya. Keempat Naruto dari ruang dan waktu yang berbeda itu saling tersenyum bersama-sama karena akhirnya mereka bisa saling bahu-membahu dan menutupi kekurangan satu sama lain.

"Tapi bukankah melakukan hal tersebut akan membuat kalian semua mati?" Ucap Boruto memperotes rencana dari keempat Naruto di hadapannya yang terdengar sangat gila.

"Kami rela jika itu bisa mengembalikan dunia pada jalur yang semestinya. Lagipula akan datang satu masa dimana kami akan kembali menunjukkan eksistensi kami." Ucap semua Naruto serentak.

Perlahan tapi pasti tubuh dari Keempat Naruto itu bercahaya dengan warnanya masing- masing. Biru keunguan untuk Naruto Angel, Emas untuk Naruto Rikudo, Hitam kekuningan untuk Naruto Lucifer, dan Merah kehitaman untuk Naruto Arashikage.

"Hanya satu yang menjadi bebanku disini," mengucapkan hal tersebut Naruto Arashikage berjalan ke depan mendekati Ixis dan Bolt dengan tubuh yang masih terbalut cahaya merah kehitaman.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan mulai dari sekarang? Karena Naruto Angel akan menyegel Semesta 1 bersama dirinya sendiri, otomatis kalian sudah tidak terikat lagi oleh hukum efek Rumah Kaca yang disebabkan oleh pemutaran waktu."

"Kami,,," kedua anak kandung Naruto Taichou itu menunduk sedih karena sekarang tidak ada lagi alasan untuk mereka tetap hidup di dunia ini, ambis balas dendam terhadap ayah mereka pun sudah tak ada lagi karena Taichou sudah dikalahkan dan terbunuh oleh Naruto Arashikage. Jadi secara tidak langsung balas dendam mereka sudah terbayar impas.

Greb.

Bolt dan Ixis membeku ketika mendapat pelukan hangat dari sosok pria bersurai putih di hadapan mereka, "Maafkan aku,,, Maafkan aku yang telah membunuh ayah kalian," keduanya dibuat membisu. Perlahan tapi pasti liquid bening mengalir secara dramatis dari manik Bolt dan Ixis.

"Meskipun kalian sangat membenci Taichou namun aku tahu di dalam lubuk hati kalian yang paling dalam, merasa sangat sedih atas kematian Taichou."

Deg!

Selayaknya mantra ajaib, kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Naruto seketika menusuk hati kecil kedua anak dari Naruto Taichou tersebut, karena kalimat itu pula Ixis dan Bolt dibuat menangis tersedu-sedu. Menumpahkan segala perih di hati mereka melalui airmata kesedihan yang membanjiri punggung Naruto Arashikage.

"Menangislah,,, menangislah sepuasnya karena esok sang mentari akan kembali terbit dan kembali menyinari kegelapan dunia dengan kehangatan sejati. Sekaligus menyinari hati kalian yang telah jatuh dalam gelapnya rasa dendam."

"Hiks,,, maafkan kami,,, hiks maafkan kami Otou-sama."

Naruto mendekap lebih erat kedua remaja dalam pelukannya. Ia mencoba menjadi sosok Taichou yang amat sangat disayangi oleh Bolt dan Ixis. Berharap dengan hal itu bisa membuat kedua remaja yang telah jatuh dalam jurang kebencian sadar dan kembali pada jalan yang lurus.

Jika dipikir-pikir hal ini cukup teragis memang, karena pada nyatanya Naruto adalah hasil akhir dari dendam itu sendiri yang bisa disebut sebagai kehampaan. Namun meskipun begitu, Naruto tidak ingin ada orang lain lagi yang menjadi seperti dirinya. Cukup dia untuk yang pertama dan terakhir. Cukup Naruto saja yang harus merasakan betapa sakitnya buah dari pohon dendam.

Sekarang setelah semua berakhir,Naruto sadar bahwa ambisinya ini hanyalah jalan yang membawanya kepada kehancuran. Bahkan dirinya jauh lebih buruk daripada Taichou yang jelas-jelas sengaja jatuh dalam kegelapan dan rela memikul semua kebencian di dunia demi mewujudkan secerca harapan di masa mendatang.

Sekarang hanya satu yang Naruto percayai, yaitu: semua tragedi yang memeluknya sejak lahir ini adalah jalan yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menuntun dirinya menuju sebuah revolusi. Sekaligus pelajaran berarti bagi kelanjutan hidupnya yang abadi, karena mulai sekarang dirinya adalah sebuah eksistensi yang kehadiranya sudah tak dapat lagi diterima oleh bumi.

"Mulai sekarang,,, pergilah bersama Naruto Rikudo untuk mengawasi DxD 1 di Semesta 2. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menemani kalian, karena aku harus menjalankan misi seumur hidupku dan menyelidiki 7 Semesta sekaligus menebus dosa-dosaku kepada dunia."

Naruto melepas pelukannya dari Ixis dan Boruto. Ia segera menatap ketiga Naruto yang lain di belakangnya, hal tersebut membuat Naruto Rikudo, Naruto Angel, dan Naruto Lucifer berjalan mendekatinya.

Keenam orang dari 2 Semesta berbeda itu saling menyatukan telapak tangan mereka bersama-sama membentuk formasi lingkaran sihir Hexagram.

 **"Sayonara Minna-san, semoga takdir mempertemukan kita lagi."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semesta 2 - DxD 1

17 Tahun Setelah Pengulangan Waktu.

Kota Kuoh.

Boruto menatap pantulan wajahnya dengan pandangan bernostalgia, tak terasa sudah 17 Tahun lamanya ia menjalani hidup normal layaknya manusia biasa di dunia ini bersama Ixis dan sang Pertapa Agung Naruto Rikudou selepas pemutaran waktu.

Tidak ada perubahan berarti sejauh ini semua tetap sama seperti alur yang semestinya terjadi, hanya sosok Naruto Arashikage yang semestinya menjadi Pawn dari Rias Gremory sejak dua tahun yang lalu tidak pernah ada. Sebagai gantinya beberapa hari yang lalu Hyodou Issei direinkarnasi menjadi Iblis dengan mengorbankan 8 bidak Pion.

Mungkin ini juga alasannya Naruto Arashikage mengulangi waktu tepat ketika dirinya dilahirkan. Tapi,meskipun begitu ada satu hal yang membuat Boruto was-was, yaitu kabar dan keberadaan Naruto Arashikage yang tidak jelas.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib dari orang itu setelah Pengulangan Waktu, padahal Ixis dan ketiga Naruto yang lain selalu berkumpul setiap tahun di tempat ini untuk sekedar berbagi informasi atau mempererat tali persaudaraan mereka. Kelima orang yang menjadi saksi dari kebenaran dunia ini, sudah benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengan Naruto Arashikage.

"Ohayou Boruto Ojii-san." Boruto tersadar dari lamunanya ketika suara yang amat familiar di telinganya terdengar datang dari arah pintu masuk kedai Ramen-nya.

"Ohayou mo Issei-kun. Nampaknya kau sedang bersemangat, heh?" Jawab Boruto. Disana ia dapat menemukan pemuda bernama Hyodou Issei tengah duduk tenang bersama Rias Gremory dan para Bidaknya yang lain kecuali Gesper, Rosswaisse dan Xenovia.

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah tiga tahun ini Boruto mendirikan kedai Ramen yang hanya berjarak satu blok dari kawasan Kuoh Academy, jadi tidak heran jika banyak Siswa-siswi yang mengunjungi tempatnya. Selain itu rasa dari Ramen buatan Boruto adalah yang terbaik di kota ini, karena hal itu pula kedai Ramennya selalu ramai dari pagi hingga malam hari.

"Hehe begitulah paman. Ohya aku pesan Ramen Spesial untuk 6 orang."

"Pesanan akan segera datang!" ucap pria berumur 32 tahun itu ramah. Sejujurnya Kedai Ramen ini hanyalah kedok belaka untuk tetap mengawasi Kuoh dari dekat sekaligus memenuhi permintaan terakhir Naruto Arashikage.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja Naruto-san.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semesta 2 - DxD 1

17 Tahun Setelah Pengulangan Waktu.

Pulau Ouoboros.

Markas rahasia Team Vali dan Leader Khaos Brigade.

Ribuan kelopak bunga liar menari-nari seirama hembusan angin pagi yang tenang menyegarkan, kicauan burung-burung terdengar merdu melantunkan suara emasnya, mereka menciptakan sebuah symponi orkestra alami yang akan menghanyutkanmu ke dalam dunia mimpi abadi.

Di bawah pohon raksasa yang menjadi pusat kehidupan taman bunga alami tersebut, jemari lentik dari tangan putih sebersih salju membawa cangkir teh dalam kekuasaannya secara elegan menuju bibir tipis nan menggoda yang tiada tandinganya. Mata Azure indah itu menatap sejenak pantulan wajah dalam cangkir, untuk sekedar menyatakan pada dunia bahwa tiada keindahan yang dapat menyamainya.

"Halo Ix-sama~."

Wanita bernama Ix Uzumaki itu menatap datar ketika seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang cerah, muncul dari lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Pendragon sembari menyapanya ramah nan sopan.

"Halo juga Le Fay-chan. Duduklah."

"Hu'um!" Mengangguk imut gadis loli bernama lengkap Le Fay Pendragon itu segera melangkah ke depan untuk memenuhi perintah dari pemimpinya.

Tunggu dulu,,, pemimpin?

Benar!

Ix Uzumaki atau yang dulu bernama Ixis Gremory sekarang adalah pemimpin dari Organisasi Teroris bernama Khaos Brigade, jadi wajar saja jika Le Fay menjadi bawahannya. Pasca Pengulangan Waktu 17 Tahun yang lalu Ixis mengganti namanya menjadi Ix Uzumaki dan mulai menggantikan peran Ophis yang absen dari dunia ini karena harus mendampingi Naruto Arashikage untuk menyelidiki 7 Semesta.

"Le Fay-chan, apa kau tahu dimana Vali sekarang?"

"Sepertinya Vali Onii-sama sedang berada di Jepang untuk mencari cara agar dapat keluar dari Grigori tanpa harus terlibat pertengkaran dengan Ayah angkatnya Azazel-sama. Sekaligus mengawasi Fraksi Maou Lama yang ingin mengacaukan Konferensi Tiga Fraksi."

"Jepang ya?"

Le Fay menatap minat raut wajah nostalgia yang ditunjukan oleh wanita di depannya. Pasalnya baru kali ini Le Fay dapat melihat ekspresi seperti itu dari Ketuanya yang selalu menunjukan wajah datar tak beremosi kepada semua orang.

"Hm,,, apa Ix-sama pernah datang ke negri timur nan jauh sana?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke sana."

Pupil biru jernih gadis loli itu melebar ketika untuk pertama kalinya melihat senyum tipis yang ditunjukan oleh wanita berumur 35 Tahun dihadapannya. Sumpah demi apapun! Itu adalah senyum terindah yang pernah Le Fay jumpai selain senyum Ibu-nya, meski hanya sebuah tarikan sudut bibir sederhana. Namun bagi Le Fay, itu adalah senyum pertama yang ia peroleh dari Wanita idolanya.

Tersenyum penuh syukur dan memanjatkan do'a terindah untuk wanita di hadapannya, Le Fay mengabaikan eksistensi Tuhan yang telah tiada dan terus bersyukur penuh do'a dalam hatinya. Dalam fikirannya mungkin ini adalah awal yang baik agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan wanita yang paling dikaguminya. Ix Uzumaki.

"Le Fay."

"Ha'i Ix-sama?"

"Apa kau mau mendengarkan sebuah kisah yang akan aku ceritakan?"

"Dengan senang hati Ix-sama!"

Senyum indah itu kembali mereka di bibir ranum milik Ix tatkala melihat gadis loli kesayang Naruto Arashikage itu menjawab penuh antusias, "Baiklah dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulangi kisah ini untuk kedua kalinya."

"Hu'um!" Le fay mengangguk mantap.

 **"Ini adalah sebuah kisah penuh tragedy tentang seorang pemuda yang telah terjatuh dalam jurang dendam abadi dan menjadi hasil akhir dari dendam itu sendiri. Dia adalah The Devil Ninja Shadow,,, tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai,,, Tragic Hero."**

Dan kisah ini pun masih akan berlanjut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semesta 7 - DxD 1**

 **Unknow Pleace.**

17 Tahun Setelah Pengulangan Waktu.

Langkah demi-langkah menebar jejak pada butiran pasir gersang, panas mentari yang menyengat membakar jahitan benang serupa gading untuk melindungi kulit pucat dari radiasi ultraviolet berbahaya, rambut putih jabriknya menari-nari terbawa hembusan angin panas khas gurun pasir.

Kiri-kanan sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hamparan pasir gersang sampai bukit-bukit yang menghalangi pencitraan. Mata biru kusam itu menelaah ke depan menatap sebuh pemukiman atau mungkin kota yang nampak kacau meski dari jarak satu kilometer. Langkah kaki kokoh, tak gentar untuk melanjutkan perjalanan meski medan yang ditempuh lebih buruk dari pada hutan belantara.

"Sedikit lagi, dan aku akan sampai dipemukiman," pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki cepat, namun terkesan santai. Hanya tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi maka ia akan sampai namun sebuah bisikan segera menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Dari kota yang menjadi fokus tatapannya ia dapat merasakan kumpulan energi negatif dalam jumlah besar. Kecewa, takut, sengsara, sedih, sakit dan putus asa semua rasa negatif yang jelas timbul akibat peperangan berkumpul di Kota tersebut.

Sayup-sayup pendengaran super tajam milik pemuda itu, menangkap suara deru mesin yang melaju dalam kecepatan jet dari arah sebaliknya. Kira-kira lima kilometer lagi, sesuatu yang bergerak cepat di udara itu akan sampai di posisinya berdiri saat ini.

"Lima Missil kendali jarak jauh," Saat pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, wujud dari objek yang melaju kencang tersebut tertangkap oleh penglihatanya. Walaupun masih berjarak sangat jauh tapi pemuda itu dapat dengan jelas melihatnya.

"Menargetkan kota ya?" jubah sewarna gading yang menghalangi tubuh pemuda itu dari sinar mentar dijatuhkan oleh sang pemilik. Tangan kekar pemuda berambut putih dan bermata biru itu, menggenggam sebuah gagang Katana yang tersemat di balik punggung tegap miliknya.

"Perang, perang, dan perang. Tentu saja, selalu saja seperti itu," Pemuda bernama lengkap Naruto Arashikage itu masih menantikan sesuatu, "Apakah manusia tidak bosan dengan hal yang bernama perang? Bukankah peperangan akan menimbulkan kebencian dan dendam? Tidakkah manusia berpikir bahwa hal itu malah akan menciptakan lingkaran setan yang tak memiliki akhir?"

Objek pemusnah masal menukik tajam dari langit dengan kecepatan yang dihasilkan oleh Roket pendorong Missil itu hanya perlu waktu beberapa detik saja sebelum membentur kota.

 **1500 M**

 **1300 M**

 **1000 M**

 **950 M**

 **700 M**

 **500 M**

"Aku benci peperangan!" Dalam kecepatan yang tak dapat diikuti mata, pemuda itu mengayunkan Katana Hitam dalam genggamanya dan menebas udara secara diagonal. Energi kasat mata menggetarkan udara, melaju entah kemana.

Slich!

Duaaaaar!

Misil-misil itu hancur di udara tanpa bisa memenuhi tugasnya untuk menghancurkan kota.

Pemuda yang menjadi tersangka hancurnya boom terbang tersebut kembali mengenakan jubah yang sempat ia jatuhkan untuk melindungi tubuh dari panasnya padang pasir, dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tak pernah letih untuk terus berpetualang.

Kota yang menjadi tujuannya dan hampir saja porak-poranda hanya dilewati, Naruto terus berjalan lurus mengikuti kehendak hati dan kakinya.

 **"Aku bukanlah pahlawan ataupun tokoh utama dalam kisah cinta yang selalu berakhir bahagia. Aku hanyalah seorang pendendam yang mencoba untuk menebus dosa."**

 **"Namun andai kata kau menulis sebuah cerita dengan aku sebagai tokoh utamanya, aku pastikan ini akan menjadi sebuah kisah,,, penuh tragedi."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Prologue

End of The DxD

 **Cast:**

 **Semesta 2 - DxD 1 : Naruko Ootsutsuki, Naruto Arashikage & All Chara of High School DxD. (dari fic The DxD / The Devil Ninja Shadow.)**

 **Semesta 1 - DxD 1 : Taichou, Bolt, Ixis, Levinia, Hyodou Issei 30Th (Dari Fic : The DxD : RE;)**

 **Semesta 1 - DxD 2 : Naruto Lucifer Namikaze. (Dari Fic : Revenge of The Absolute Satan.)**

 **Semesta 1 - DxD 3 : Naruto Angel. (Dari Fic : Forgotten Angels.)**

 **Semesta 1 - DxD 4 : Naruto Sage of The Six Path. (Dari Fic : Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.)**

 **Semesta 1 - DxD 5 : Android Mx-01 (Dari Fic : Before RE;)**

 **Semesta 1 - DxD 6 : Naruto no Aogiri. (Dari Fic : Half Blood : Change The World. Crossover Naruto X Tokyo Ghoul.)**

 **Semesta 1 - DxD 7 : Naruto Root (Dari Fic : Tokyo Root S.)**

 **A/N : Yak kembali lagi bersama saya si Author labil yang gajenya nggak ketulungan(?) gimana? Serukah chapter akhir sekaligus Prolog dari The DxD? Atau malah membingungkan? Intinya liat aja deh kelanjutannya hahahaha. Chapter depan akan saya beri AN spesial untuk mengurangi kebingungan anda sekalian. Nah, silahkan ke bawah untuk meninjau perviewnya wkwkwkwk.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

The DxD atau katakanlah Dimension X Dimension, berakhir disini. Namun tidak dengan kisah ini, karena ancaman yang sebenarnya baru saja menunjukan eksistensinya.

Sang Eksekutor sendirilah yang akan menjadi pelindung sang Juru kunci.

Airmata, kebencian, kasih sayang, dan harapan menjadi pewarna dalam fase ini.

Babak terakhir dari Alam Semesta

DIMULAI!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The DxD II : Apocalypse

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Naruto-sensei!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Issei,,, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi Iblis"

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimensional Travel ya? Sepertinya seru!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja. Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto Arashikage?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian lebih memilih melukai murid-muridku yang manis, daripada meninggalkan Sekolah ini? Pilihan bodoh,,, Time Break!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Rias!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bolt! Segera kumpulkan seluruh Naruto yang tersisa dari 7 Semesta! Waktu kita tidaklah banyak! Karena musuh yang sebenarnya akan segera menunjukan eksistensinya!

.

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin kalian bingung dengan keadaan ini, tapi percayalah ini semua demi secerca harapan di masa depan."

.

.

.

.

.

"APA MAKSUDMU NARUTO ARASHIKAGE! ITU SAMA SAJA MEMUSNAHKAN SELURUH ALAM SEMESTA!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi selama ini akulah yang mendiang Taichou maksud?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bersiaplah! ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi Teleporter untuk memindahkan semua orang. Berdoa saja semoga kita tidak terperangkap gesekan dimensi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Alam Semesta itu tercipta dari tujuh Cabang Semesta, dalam satu semesta terdapat tujuh Dunia atau yang sering disebut DxD. Ketujuh DxD itu membentuk sebuah pola Piramida tujuh tingkat terbalik, jadi hancurkan saja DxD 1 maka dengan otomatis Cabang Semesta akan musnah dari Alam Semesta.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun, semoga dirimu terlelap sampai dunia berakhir. Ufufufu~."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya,,, ini bukanlah cara mati yang buruk."

.

.

.

.

.

The DxD II : Apocalypse

Akhir dari kisah penuh tragedi.


	2. Team U-N

**The DxD II : Apocalypse**

 **Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi.**

 **Story : Daun Kering 2 / Papa Haise The Centipede.**

 **Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD**

 **Rate : M (For story and leangue. No Lemon, Lime Yes!)**

 **Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.**

 **Warning : Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Multi-Universe, Death Char, Multi-Naruto, Dark Side Naruto, OOC, OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku). Fem!Ixis, Bolt. RUMIT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arc I : Sensei On Fire**

 **Chapter I : Tag Team Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semesta 7 - DxD 7**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Blaaaarrr!

Kyaaaaa!

Dentuman hebat bercampur dengan pekikan para Siswi yang merasa panik, menjadi melody mengerikan khas orkestra peperangan yang membawa luka. Koridor dan bangunan sekolah yang awalnya megah, kini luluh lantah akibat puluhan Granat yang meledak membombardir bangunan pusat ilmu pengetahuan paling berpengaruh di kota itu. Desing peluru dan teriakan pilu menoreh sembilu di dalam kalbu, memberikan rasa horor dan trauma mendalam bagi para siswa-siswi yang menjadi sandra.

Masih dalam area Sekolah tersebut lebih tepatnya di halaman depan, berjejer rapih puluhan kendaraan lapis baja milik pasukan khusus Anti-Teroris yang mengepung areal sekolah itu demi menyelamatkan ratusan Siswa-siswi tak berdosa yang dijadikan aset berharga sekaligus kunci keselamatan bagi para Teroris yang sudah putus asa dan tak memiliki rencana lagi untuk melarikan diri. Ditambah, ada beberapa eselon negara yang menjadi sandra.

Negosiasi pun terjadi sangat alot bahkan sudah berlangsung lebih dari dua jam, tanpa menghasilkan keputusan final karena permintaan para teroris tersebut terlalu rumit untuk dikabulkan.

Hatake Kakashi sebagai pimpinan pasukan elit yang ditugaskan untuk membebaskan sandra sekaligus meringkus para teroris tersebut menghela nafas berat, karena kali ini harus berhadapan dengan sindikat teroris internasional yang sangat sulit ditangani, pasalnya setiap organisasi teroris ini beraksi tidak ada satupun tim elit dari seluruh dunia yang mampu membereskannya.

Belum lagi menurut rumor yang beredar; semua anggota organisasi teroris itu bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir. Entahlah, sebenarnya Kakashi tidak sama sekali mempercayai hal-hal berbau mistis semacam itu. Ia tidak percaya dengan yang namanya sihir, iblis, malaikat, ataupun dewa karena dirinya hidup di zaman modern. Daripada berpikir para teroris yang menjadi targetnya bisa menggunakan kekuatan mistis, Kakashi berpikir jika ini hanyalah sebatas ilmu fisika atau semacamnya.

Bisa sajakan mereka menggunakan teknologi super sehingga bisa menerbangkan mobil-mobil seperti sekarang.

"..."

Tunggu dulu,,, menerbangkan mobil?!

Wushhhh!

Buuuuummmhhh!

Sumpah demi apapun! Baru kali ini ia melihat kejadian abnormal seperti sekarang selama ia menjabat sebagai Ketua Team Elit milik negara ini!

Apa-apaan puluhan mobil yang berterbangan itu?! Mana mungkin ada teknologi yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut?! Meski semua sudah modern, atau tepatnya memasuki zaman modern tapi tetep saja! Hal seperti menerbangkan mobil itu mustahil!

Untung bagi Kakashi, andai saja ia tidak segera menghindar pasti dirinya sudah mati tertimpah mobil yang dijatuhkan dari langit dan meledak tepat ketika membentur permukaan.

"BRENGSEK! APA MAKSUD KALIAN HAH!?" Kakashi berteriak lantang via megaphone yang membuat suaranya terdengar jelas keseluruh penjuru area Sekolah. Mengabaikan rasa syok-nya atas kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Heh, itu hanya salam dari kami tuan pemimpin karena kau terlalu lama menanggapi permintaan kami," suara feminim yang terdengar di Intercom Kakashi nampak sangat sinis dan tenang, seolah-olah suara itu sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan situasi genting seperti ini. "Segera turuti permintaan kami, jika tidak,,, bukan hanya mobil yang akan kami terbangkan! Ufufufu~."

SIAL!

Kakashi hanya dapat mengumpat dengan keras di dalam hati, karena situasi bertambah buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang harus-Ehh!"

Belum sempat habis rasa terkejutnya kali ini Kakashi harus dibuat lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya ketika sebuah objek merah tertangkap oleh retina matanya. Itu adalah sebuah mobil sport-bukan! Tapi Super Cars, mobil super cepat-super mahal juga tentunya-yang hanya ada tujuh buah jumlahnya di dunia.

Lykan Hypersport!

Ya, itulah nama objek terbang-melompat- yang retina mata Kakashi tangkap. Memiliki tampilan elegan nan garang dalam waktu bersamaan. Dengan kecepatan maksimal yang mampu menembus angka 340Km/h dan body yang terbuat dari material anti peluru, sangat cocok jika mobil ini disebut sebagai Super Car.

Kakashi mengetahui prihal tentang mobil itu karena ia sering mengendarai mobil tersebut dan juga, karena sejujurnya Kakashi menginginkan mobil itu agar menjadi kendaraan pribadinya. Yah,,, sampai ia rela menabung gajinya setiap bulan.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Super Cars bertype Lykan Hypersport itu melesat dengan kecepatan tertinggi yang dimiliki memanfaatkan sebuah bangkai mobil yang cukup landai sebagai landasan pacunya.

Wushhh!

Mobil itu melompat dengan indah, melewati bangkai-bangkai mobil yang beberapa saat lalu meledak dan masih mengobarkan api.

CLAAAAANG!

Sejumlah kaca jendela dari lantai dua bangunan utama Kuoh Akademi pecah berkeping-keping diiringi dengan asap debu yang berhamburan akibat benturan dari Mobil yang menghantamnya.

BRUUUUMMMM!

Sang monster baja merah meraung ganas ketika sang pengemudi menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam sembari menarik tuas rem tangan dan membanting stir ke kiri, membuat rotasi ban belakang terhenti dan bergesekan dengan lantai selagi ban depan mengatur arah. Menarik tuas persneling, melepaskan rem tangan, sang monster melaju di koridor lantai dua Kuoh Akademi tanpa kehilangan kecepatannya. Memangkas jarak menuju ruang sandra.

Bupbupbupbupbupbup!

Baru beberapa meter mobil merah itu melaju, dari depan segerombolan teroris membrondonginya dengan ratusan timah panas. Untung bagi sang pengemudi karena mobil ini kebal terhadap peluru standar dari senapan serbu, andai kata mereka menggunakan peluru Anti-Material bisa dikatakan ini adalah akhir dari riwayatnya

BRUUUMM!

Sang pengemudi menjejak pedal gas dalam-dalam, membuat mobil monster itu meraung dengan ganas. Berbekal keahlian yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, pengemudi Lykan Hypersport melemparkan dirinya sendiri keluar sekaligus membiarkan mobil super mahal itu melesat tanpa dikendalikan.

BRUUUUUUMMM

BLAAAARR!

Bersamaan dengan raungan sang monster merah, segerombolan teroris yang menghadang jalannya tewas tertabrak dan tenggelam dalam ledakan hebat.

"Heh, merepotkan," sang pengemudi yang keluar sebelum meledakan mobilnya sendiri mendengus, kedua tangannya menyiapkan senapan bertype serbu. "Sangat disayangkan, mobil garang seperti itu berakhir seperti ini," Pria tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "tapi. Yah,,, selama uang negara yang mendanai operasiku, itu bukan masalah," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

Namanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pria tampan keturunan campuran Asia-Eropa, memiliki tubuh bagus yang proposional. Ia seorang tentara berpangkat cukup tinggi di usia mudanya, tergabung dalam divisi yang sama dengan Kakashi, namun berbeda secara bersamaan.

Dalam koridor yang cukup luas untuk ukuran dua mobil berjejer itu pria yang baru saja meledakkan mobil 'mahalnya' berlari-lari kecil tanpa mengendurkan instingnya. Menurut dokumen yang ia baca, seharusnya ruangan sandera berada di lantai tiga dan tentunya dijaga oleh sekumpulan teroris. Dalam misi kali ini ia harus melakukan dua hal secara garis besarnya; pertama adalah untuk menyelamatkan para sandera dan mengeliminasi semua teroris yang menghalangi jalannya. Kedua, menangkap pimpinan teroris hidup-hidup dan melarikan beberapa Eselon negara via helikopter yang akan menjemputnya setelah misi selesai di lantai paling atas Kuoh Akademi.

"Andai saja aku diizinkan untuk membawa Team-ku, pasti misi kali ini memiliki persentase keberhasilan yang lebih besar, dan lebih cepat," keluhnya sembari mengokang senapa serbu berjenis SS2. Kali ini ia memilih senapan type ini karena bentuknya yang cukup ergodinamis, dan tentunya tidak terlalu berat. Selain itu senapan ini juga memiliki keakuratan yang baik dengan jangakuan tembak kurang-lebih 450 Meter.

Bupbupbupbupbup!

Naruto berguling ke samping mendobrak pintu kelas yang tertutup untuk berlindung dari timah panas yang mehujaninya dari depan.

Bepbepbepbep!

Tanpa menunggu jeda, ia mengirim tembakan balasan sederhana namun dengan keakuratan yang sulit dipercaya dari posisi yang cukup mustahil. Peluru-peluru itu melesat kuat dengan efek airodinamis yang terbelah menciptakan jet stream kasat mata, melewati kotak jendela, memecahkan kaca, dan menembus batok kepala serta sekitaran wajah sang teroris dengan cipratan darah sebagai hiasan akhirnya.

Pria yang sempat menembaki Naruto tadi tewas seketika saat beberapa peluru berkaliber 5, 56 x 45 mm NATO membunuhnya.

Naruto segera bangkit dan kembali berlari mendekati tangga di tengah koridor. Jika diingat lebih jauh hal mustahil seperti tadi-menembak dari posisi mustahil dengan keakuratan tinggi-tak bisa Naruto lakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Entah mengapa sudah tiga tahun ini kekuatan fisik dan kecerdasannya meningkat secara signifikan, dan hal itu jelas bisa Naruto rasakan.

Semakin hari kekuatannya semakin meningkat, padahal ia tidak melakukan latihan secara intensif. Hanya latihan standar tentara yang ia lakukan sehari-hari. Semua itu dimulai sejak berakhirnya misi khusus sebagai pasukan perdamaian Timur Tengah yang ditugaskan oleh PBB.

Tiga tahun yang lalu,,,

Panas mentari yang membakar tubuh, bersinar dengan gemilangnya diiringi oleh angin gersang khas gurun pasir. Naruto terkapar tak berdaya di tengah-tengan lautan pasir yang menjadi saksi bisu peperangan, kira-kira lima ratus meter dari kota yang gagal ia lindungi. Tubuhnya yang dipenuhi lubang tempat bersarangnya timah panas tak dapat lagi digerakan, rasanya seluruh kekuatan dari tubuh yang selalu ia tempa setiap hari dalam beberapa tahun ini sudah menghianatinya.

Meski siap menanti ajal menjemputnya namun cahaya di mata biru itu bersikukuh untuk terus bertahan dari jeratan maut, setidaknya sampai rudal-rudal yang akan menghujan kota di belakangnya menelan kehidupannya dan warga kota.

Tapi,,, saat Naruto sudah yakin atas ajal yang segera menjemputnya tiba, dari matanya yang hampir tertutup ia bisa melihat sebuah keajaiban.

Tepat di depannya kira-kira lima ratus meter-berarti satu kilo dari kota di belakangnya-terlihat sesosok siluet yang mengenakan jubah Full Body dengan latar rudal-rudal kendali jarak jauh yang terbelah di angkasa dan meledak menutupi cahaya matahari.

"Si-siap,,," ucapan yang terputus itu menjadi kalimat terakhir sebelum kegelapan menelan kesadarannya.

Dan sekarang, inilah Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan di atas manusia normal bahkan ia bisa mengangkat mobil dengan kedua tangannya dan meremukan baja dengan tinjunya walaupun ia tidak pernah menunjukan kekuatan fisiknya kepada siapapun, kecuali adiknya.

Bepbepbepbep!

Menaiki susunan anak tangga sembari menembaki musuh yang menghadang di jalannya, Naruti berdiri gagah, melangkah dengan pasti, dan meyakini kekuatannya ini adalah berkah dari Kami-sama untuk memberantas kejahatan dalam jalannya sebagai tentara.

Brakh!

Pintu ganda aula yang berada di lantai tiga jebol dari engselnya dan terlempar beberapa meter jauhnya, Naruto segera masuk sembari menyiapkan senjatanya untuk mengeliminasi para teroris. Namun ketika jari telunjuknya hendak menarik pelatuk dari senapan serbu jenis SS2 buatan Indonesia itu, ia mamandang heran isi ruangan yang sepi dari para teroris. Hanya ada seluruh siswa-siswi dan Eselon Negara yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Uhuk,,," terbatuh untuk mengencerkan dahak di tenggorokannya dan menghilangkan momen absurd di hadapannya, Naruto berjalan mendekati salah seorang siswi dan mulai berbicara, "jadi kemana semua teroris yang seharusnya menyandera kalian?" jika ingatannya benar, Naruto sudah mengeliminasi 15 orang dalam perjalanannya ke sini.

"Umh, sebelum itu saya akan bertanya kepada anda tuan tentara," gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Apakah anda saudar Namikaze-sensei?"

"Tidak, margaku bukan Namikaze."

"Jadi begitu,,, tapi kenapa wajah anda identik dengan beliau? Ah para teroris itu mengejar Namikaze-sensei ke atas." lanjut gadis itu diiringi dengan anggukan seluruh murid yang berada di aula.

Tentunya hal itu membuat Naruto kaget sekaligus bingung. Namun ia segera menyingkirkan hal tersebut dari benaknya karena sekarang ia masih menjalankan misi. "Hm, baiklah abaikan hal itu. Sekarang kalian semua harus pergi ke bawah melalui rute yang sudah aku buat," Naruto memberikan secarik kertas kepada gadis dihadapannya, "dan untuk para Eselon, saya harap anda tetap berada di sini sampai Team penjemput tiba." Semuanya mengangguk patuh dan segera bergerak mengikuti instruksi dari Naruto.

"Sekarang pergilah! Dan jangan pernah tengok ke belakang, aku persumpah akan menyelamatkan Sensei kalian," tersenyum cerah, Naruto bersumpah dengan suara yang perkasa dan membuat wajah para gadis bersemu karenanya. Fansgirling, tentu saja.

'Sekarang siapa sebenarnya orang bermarga Namikaze itu? Kenapa nama marganya sama dengan nama marga ayahku?' batin Naruto sembari bergerak cepat menuju lantai empat tempat para teroris yang akan menjadi targetnya.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Namikaze-san," ucapan itu keluar begitu aja dari mulut Naruto tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Melodi kematian tercipta dari ratusan peluru ketika menghujani sesosok pria yang menghina dengan pandangan meremeh. Sumpah serapah, cacian, dan pekikan tak percaya, semakin menjadi saat sosok itu semakin menutup jarak melalui derasnya hujan timah panas yang menjanjikan kematian.

Segerombolan teroris berkelas internasional itu melebarkan mata, mereka syok karena peluru-peluru yang ditembakan dari jarak dekat tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengenai targetnya. Rasa takut, syok, dan marah perlahan menghantui hati para teroris tersebut membuat jari yang mengontrol pelatuk dari senjata mereka terasa keram dan sulit untuk digerakan.

Ini semacam teror psikologis karena kejadian yang tengah berlangsung saat ini sangat tidak dapat dipercaya oleh logika. Seyogyanya, dari jarak sedekat itu objek apapun akan hancur berantakan dimakan oleh keganasan peluru-peluru kematian. Namun pria berpakain guru yang berada di depan mereka menghancurkan semua fakta tersebut, seakan-akan pria itu hanyalah ilusi semata.

"SI-SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA HAH!" salah seorang teroris bermental lemah, tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan beban mental di depan matanya sehingga tanpa sadar menjatuhkan senjatanya diikuti dengan teriakan lantang yang mengandung nada frustasi dan ketakutan.

Flash!

Sedetik kemudian sosok pria yang menjadi target mereka sudah berada di hadapan teroris yang ketakutan itu, pergerakannya bagaikan kilat yang tak dapat diikuti oleh mata. Hal tersebut otomatis menciptakan moment kesunyian. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa," jawab guru tersebut dengan senyum lembut yang terlihat-bagi para teroris-seperti senyum bengis milik malaikat kematian.

Bupbupbupbupbupbup!

Suara tembakan kembali terdengan memecahkan momen keheningan tersebut arah datangnya berasal dari gerombolan teroris itu, tepat menargetkan guru yang masih tersenyum dan berjarak satu meter dari mereka. Namun alih-alih mengenai sasaran, ratusan peluru yang ditembakan dari sembilan laras Assault Rifle itu malah membrondongi tubuh rekan mereka sendiri sampai darah dan daginya berceceran dimana-mana, sedangkan sang target sudah berada di tempatnya semula.

"Selamat! kalian sudah menembak rekan kalian sendiri," puji-ejek-sosok guru berambut putih yang memiliki Tag Name; Naruto Namikaze di dadanya itu, "bagaimana rasanya membunuh rekan kalian sendiri? Menyenangkan bukan?"

"KUSOOO! KUBUNUH KAU SIALAN!" membanting senapannya sembari merangsek maju, satu teroris menerjang Naruto frontal. Ia berpikir jika senapan tidak mampu untuk merenggut nyawa, maka tubuhnya sendirilah yang akan ia gunakan untuk menghancurkan si guru sialan itu.

"Hah,,, mengapa kalian tidak mengerti arti dari perbedaan kekuatan kita? Bukankah hati kalian berteriak untuk kabur dari hadapanku?"

Brakh!

Naruto menahan tinju teroris itu dengan jari telunjuknya membuat teroria itu syok bukan kepalang, dan segera membalas serangan tersebut.

Blaaarh!

Cairan otak dan darah berceceran di atas lantai ketika kepala dari teroris itu meledak terkena pukulan super cepat-hampir kasat mata-milik Naruto, "ups,,, sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan." Otomatis ucapan tersebut membuat anggota teroris yang menyaksikan hal mustahil di depan mata mereka sendiri bergetar ketakutan.

Bruk!

Kedelapan teroris tersisa terduduk di lantai karena kaki yang menopang berat badan mereka sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan beban psikologis atas kejadian mengerikan sekaligus menjijikan yang tersaji di depan mata. Rasanya kesadaran mereka ditenggelamkan ke dalam kubangan lumpur hitam pekat yang menjanjikan rasa sakit luar biasa.

Sekarang Naruto yakin jika mereka hanyalah tentara bayaran berlevel rendah setelah menyiksa psikis mereka. Tapi kenapa? Apa ini hanya pengalihan? Atau memang para teroris itu ingin menculik para eselon atas yang berada di Kuoh Akademi hanya dengan tentara bayaran berkelas rendah seperti ini? Padahal menurut rumor yang ia dengar, organisasi teroris yang menamai diri mereka dengan nama Khaos Brigade itu memiliki banyak Magic Caster. Hmm sungguh nama organisasi yang membuat nostalgia. Pikir Naruto.

"MO-MONSTER!"

"I-IBLIS!"

"BA-BAJINGAN!"

Sumpah serapa, caci dan maki, lagi-lagi mereka teriakan kepada pria berpenampilan rapi dengan senyum lembut bak malaikat yang nyatanya adalah sesosok iblis sejati.

"Ya ya ya,,, terserah kalian mau menyebutku apa, yang jelas aku adalah seorang guru yang tidak terima muridnya dilukai. Maka dari itu, aku akan membalas perbutan kalian terhadap murid-muridku yang manis, tentunya dengan balasan yang lebih menyakitkan." Seringai bengis terukir dari bibir tipis milik Naruto diiringi dengan cahaya misterius yang bersinar dari matanya, "nah, sekarang,,, musnahlah." Gumaman itu menjadi suara terakhir yang dapat di dengar oleh kedelapan teroris tersebut sebelum tubuh mereka musnah menjadi debu.

Prok!

Prok!

Prok!

"Hebat! Itu benar-benar pertunjukan yang hebat!"

Naruto membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil memutar tubuh ke arah datangnya tepuk tangan dan pujian yang berasal dari pita suara khas seorang wanita. "Jadi kau pemimpin mereka, huh?"

"Tepat sekali Namikaze-san! Aku adalah Luna Agrares pemimpin Divisi 10 dari teroris internasional Khaos Brigade. Senang bertemu denganmu~ ufufufu,"jawab wanita cantik tersebut seraya menjilat bibirnya sensual, "aku tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu Inhuman di tempat seperti ini, namun sangat disayangkan karena aku harus membunuhmu demi kelancaran misiku."

"Inhuman? Maksudmu manusia berkekuatan super yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum? Tapi maaf saja karena mungkin jawabanku akan mengecewakanmu,,," melepas kacamata miliknya Naruto melanjutkan. "Aku bukan Inhuman."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali, padahal aku hampir mengurungkan niatku untuk membunuhmu, dan membawamu kepada boss kami." Dari ketiadaan wanita bernama Luna Agrares itu menciptakan sebuah pedang Rapirier yang berkilau menakutkan. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu!"

Slich!

Bwoshhh!

Gelombang api dalam jumlah banyak dikirim oleh Luna melalui tebasan pedangnya menyebabkan lantai tertinggi dari Kuoh Akademi itu tenggelam dalam lautan api yang dapat dilihat sangat jelas dari permukaan tanah.

"Ohh subarashi! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa selamat dari lautan apiku, Namikaze-san!"

"Kau sebut itu api?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lelah, "itu lebih cocok disebut lilin menurutku"

"Ck! Jangan sombong! Heyaaa!" Luna merangsek maju menutup jaraknya dengan Naruto hanya dalam beberapa detik saja. Namun, itu terlihat sangat lambat bagi Naruto karena semua yang ada di dunia ini sekarang terlihat sangat lambat bagi dirinya. Menarik kaki kirinya ke kanan belakang, sang Namikaze menghindari tebasan Rapirier berselimut api itu dengan margin yang tipis.

Akan tetapi Luna mampu membaca perkerakan Naruto, ia segera mengayunkan pedangnya horizontal ke arah dalam menargetkan lengan Naruto.

Slich!

Bwoshh!

Gelombang api horizontal menyapu bersih segala sesuatu yang menghalangi lintasannya, memotong menara air dan menyebabkan air dalam tangki itu berhamburan kesegala arah.

Sayangnya Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu bertindak, ia menghindari rebasan itu hanya dengan berjongkok sekaligus melengkas kaki wanita tersebut. Luna kehilangan kontrol pada api di Rapirier miliknya dan mengakibatkan api itu bergerak tak tentu arah, tapi untungnya ia masih bisa menyeimbangakan tubuh dan bersalto ke belakang beberapa kali.

"CUKUP!" Luna berteriak murka karena merasa diremehkan oleh pria di depannya, bagi Luna yang sudah berlatih menggendalikan sihir Full Countrol Armament sejak kecil dirinya benar-benar merasa dilecehkan oleh pergerakan main-main dari musuhnya terlebih lagi pria itu sama sekali tidak bernit melawannya karena dia sama sekali tidak melangsungkan serangan kritikal dan hanya menghindar.

"Kau membuatku MARAH-"

Brakh!

Bupbupbupbupbup!

Luna menciptakan lingkaran sihir pertahanan untuk menghadang ratusan peluru yang secara tiba-tiba ditembakan oleh sesosok pria yang datang dari pintu tangga lantai tiga. Ia dapat melihat pria itu mengenakan perlengkapan lengkap pasukan Anti-Teroris. Namun hal yang membuatnya agak bingung adalah wajah pria itu yang mirip dengan Namikaze Naruto.

"PENGGANGGU!"

Slich!

Blaaaarr!

Uzumaki Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat kejadian tak masuk akal di depannya dan reflek segera berguling ke kiri untuk menghindari gelombang api besar yang ditembakan dari pedang tipis sosok wanita yang menjadi targetnya.

'Apa-apaan hal seperti itu!? Apakah itu sihir?! Atau senjata berteknologi mutakhir? Dan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi disini?' kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang dibenak Naruto Uzumaki, karena melihat tempat ini yang sangat kacau dan jauh dari kata normal. Pasalnya ia dapat melihat kobaran api dimana-mana dan lelehan tangki air yang terpotong sempurna, juga beberapa mayat dalam kondisi mengenaskan yang ia yakini sebagai anggota teroris.

"Eh?" Naruto Uzumaki mematung tatkala retina matanya menangkap sesosok pria berpakaian guru yang tengan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana-posisi yang cukup santai dalam keadaan berbahaya seperti ini. Memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip denga dirinya, hanya warna rambut yang membedakan.

'Apakah anda saudara Namikaze-sensei?'

'Jadi begitu, tapi mengapa wajah anda sangat identik dengan beliau?'

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan siswi yang ia temui di dalam Aula tadi terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Pantas saja siswi tadi berkata demikian karena memang wajah pria berprofesi guru itu benar-benar identik dengan dirinya.

"Awas!"

Naruto Uzumaki kembali mendapatkan fokusnya setelah mendapat intruksi dari Naruto Namikaze. Ia segera berguling-guling menghindari kobaran api yang bergerak liar layaknya ular sekaligus melancarkan tembakan balasan beberapa kali. Tentunya itu semua dapat ditahan dengan enteng oleh sosok wanita yang menjadi targetnya.

"Apa-apasn ini?! Dua pria dengan wajah identik berhasil merendahkanku dalam satu waktu?! Kalian semua tidak bisa DIMAAFKAN!"

BLAAARRRR!

Gelombang api menyebar kesegala penjuru balkon lantai paling atas milik Kuoh Akademi dengan intensitas yang lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya, bahkan melelehkan pagar besi pembatas dan membuat pipa baja membara merah menyala.

Naruto Uzu-singkat seperti ini untuk Naruto tentara-meringis menahan hawa panas yang membakar sekujur tubuhnya, rasanya rompi anti-peluru yang ia kenakan ikut membara terkena hawa panas dari suhu yang ekstrim ini.

"Lepaskan rompi anti-pelurumu jika tidak perut dan dadamu akan mendapat luka bakar serius."

Mematuhi intruksi yang dirasanya benar, Naruto Uzu menanggalkan rompi anti-pelurunya dan hanya mengenakan kaus hitam yang basah oleh keringat, "Terima kasih Namikaze-san"

"Jadi kau tahu namaku? Baiklah mari kesampingkan hal itu. Sekarang lebih baik kita menyusun rencana untuk melumpuhkan wanita api tersebut," ucap Naruto Namikaze sembari menujuk Luna yang seluruh tubuhnya telah diselimuti oleh api.

Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin Naruto Uzu tanyakan terhadap Naruto Namikaze, akan tetapi memang benar ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Selain itu musuh kali ini berada jauh dari ekspektasi yang dapat diterima oleh otaknya. "baiklah jadi apa rencanamu Namikaze-san?"

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian wanita itu, dan jika waktunya tepat kau serang kepala bagian belakang wanita itu dengan senjatamu dari jarak satu meter karena itu hal yang mustahil untuk ditahan oleh lingkaran sihir. Ini memang rencana yang mudah, tapi tetap saja sangat beresiko."

"Baiklah, mari kita coba." Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto Uzu mengikuti rencana Natuto Namikaze. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa memikirkan rencana yang lebih baik, sebagai tentara berotak paling cerdas ia punya cara yang lebih efektif daripada rencan Naruto Namikaze namun itu akan memakan banyak waktu, lagipula musuh mereka berada pada level yang berbeda dari mereka berdua.

Setidaknya itulah yang Naruto Uzu pikirkan, namun berbeda dengan Naruto Namikaze.

Sebenarnya tanpa rencana atau kerja sama Naruto Namikaze bisa saja mengatasi Luna dengan sekali pukul. Namun, ia harus berhati-hati karena identitasnya tidak ingin dicurigai karena Naruto Namikaze tahu bahwa kembarannya dari di dimensi ini memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Maka dari itu Naruto harus berhati-hati.

"Ayo!"

"Ayo!"

Naruto Uzu berlari cepat sembari menembaki Luna dengan senapannya yang telah disetel untuk menembak secara manual.

Bupbupbupbupbup!

Ratusan peluru langsung meleleh begitu mengenai api yang menyelimuti tubuh Luna, membuat semua usaha Naruto uzu sia-sia. Akan tetapi itu hanyalah pengalihan sementar, Naruto Uzu segera mendekat sembari tetap menembak dan mencampurkan tekhnik menembak miliknya dengan tekhnik Martial Art.

Pergerakannya begitu lincah seperti seorang pendekar pedang yang mengayunkan pedangnya sepenuh hati dan memiliki arus, hanya saja kali ini senapan laras panjanglah yang menjadi senjatanya.

Braakhh!

Merasa pengalihan awal berjalan mulus, Naruto Uzu segera mundur mengganti posisinya dengan Naruto Namikaze. Ia akan bersiap untuk serangan penghabisan selagi Naruto Namikaze mengalihkan perhtian Luna.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya mungkin akibat panasnya pertarungan di puncak Kuoh Akademi. Meski hujan deras mengguyur api sihir milik Luna Agrares tetap saja menyala ganas seakan-akan tidak terpengaruh oleh derasnya hujan.

Naruto Namikaze melompat kesana kemari menghindari setiap tebasan dan cambukan api yang dilancarkan oleh Luna. Merepotkan saja, andai kembarannya dari dimensi ini tidak datang pasti Naruto sudah bermalas-malasan bersama Maid-nya di rumah sembari menikmati kopi panas dan rintik hujan dari balkon rumahnya. Namun, ia juga bersyukur karena setelah pencariannya selama tiga tahun akhirnya ia dapat menemukan-ditemukan- kembarannya dari dimensi ini.

Brakh!

Luna terpental beberapa meter menerima tendangn keras di rahangnya yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto Namikaze. Tidak tinggal diam Naruto Uzu segera mengambil kesempatan dan menembak kepala Luna dengan Assault Rifle miliknya.

Bupbupbup!

Sayangnya serangam itu kurang cepat sehingga Luna dapat menahannya.

"Menghindar Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto Uzu seger bersalto kebelakang mengikuti intruksi guru tersebut. Segera tanpa dapat diikuti mata Naruto Namikaze menendang kepala belakang Luna dengan tumit kaki belakangnya sampai membuat wanita api itu tersungkur di lantai dan menyebabkan retakan besar saking kerasnya tendangan tersebut.

"Sekarang!"

"Heyaaa!"

Memanfaatkan sisa pagar besi pembatas sebagai media lontaran Naruto Uzu melompat tinggi di udara, Roll on sebanyak dua kali dan dengan ujung dari laras Assault Rifle miliknya yang diposisikan seperti tombak, ia menghunus kepala wanita api itu sembari terus menekan pelatuk senjatanya membuat senapan itu memuntahkan peluru secara membabi buta

Bupbupbupbupbupbup!

"MATILAAAAH!"

Jleeeb!

Blaaaarr!

Ledakan hebat menjadi akhir dari pertarungan sengit tersebut yang dimenangkan oleh Tag Team Uzumaki-Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senja itu menjadi waktu yang sangat sibuk bagi Team Anti-Teroris yang bertanggung jawab atas terorisme yang terjadi di Kuoh Akademi. Mereka mengevakuasi seluruh murid yang menjadi sandera, merawat para murid yang cidera dan melarikan ke rumah sakit beberapa guru yang mendapat luka tembak. Untungnya kejadian hati ini tidak memakan korban jiwa, meskipun begitu sebagian anggota teroris mati di tempat dan sebagian kecilnya berhasil diamankan, sayangnya kepala dari tindakan terorisme ini tidak dapat diintrogasi karena terbunuh dalam baku tembak begitulah yang diinformasikan oleh Naruto Uzu kepada Kakashi.

"Kau selalu saja bergerak sendiri Naruto," ucap Kakashi sembari memijit keningnya yang penat.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Jiji memerintahkanku untuk bergerak sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa membawa Team-ku."

"Aku tahu Naruto, aku tahu,,, tapi tetap saja tindakanmu itu terlalu berbahaya. Dan apa katamu tadi? Sembunyi-sembunyi? Menerbangkan mobil dan meledakkannya kau sebut sembunyi-sembunyi?"

"Hehehe itu hanya aksi kecil agar terlihat keren."

"Hah,,, terserah kau saja, aku menasehatimu karena aku khawatir akan keselamatanmu Naruto. Lagipula jika kau terkena musibah aku juga yang repot! Bisa-bisa aku mati dibunuh ibumu." Dengan kompaknya Naruto dan Kakashi bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana sosok monster merah yang tersamarkan dalam sosok cantik Uzumaki Kushina mengamuk.

"Err,,, maaf kalau begitu." Sambut Naruto cepat, "sekarang kau hanya perlu tenang Kakashi-san karena ketampananku masih sama tanpa sedikitpun berkurang," lanjutnya narsis.

Terkadang Kakashi ingin sekali meninju wajah Naruto ketika penyakit narsis akut anak itu sedang kambus seperti ini. "Baiklah aku tunggu ceritamu kali ini ketika kita minum nanti malam. Tampaknya ada hal yang tak wajar dari pertempuranmu kali ini."

Deg

wajah Naruto tetap cerah seperti biasa namun hatinya gusar karena menerima kecurigaan seperti itu dari Kakashi. Berterimakasihlah kepada pelatihan kakeknya yang mengajarkan ekspresi wajah agar bisa menutupi kebohongan. "Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin meminta sesuatu kepadamu Kakashi-nii."

Naruto memberikan seberkas dokumem kepada Kakashi yang sempat ia minta salinannya kepada staf Kuoh Akademi sebelum menghadap Kakashi.

"Apa ini?" Kakashi memicingkan matanya curiga terhadap berkas yang diserahkan Naruto.

"Tolong selidiki orang ini, jangan beritahu siapapun akan hal ini dan jika seluruh informasi dari database departemen intelegensi sudah kau dapatkan, serahkan berkas dan informasi itu kepadaku."

"Tapi Naruto,,, kau tidak bisa seenaknya memanfaatkan fasilitas rahasia untuk kepentinganmu semata."

"Tidak, ini bukan untuk diriku pribadi. Firasatku berkata jika ini lebih menarik dari seluruh Top Sacret."

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Tapi bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama orang ini?" ucap Kakashi sembari menunjukan berkas tersebut kuat-kuat.

"Naruto Namikaze"

Dan Naruto Uzu menyeringai puas ketika melihat wajah syok yang ditunjukan oleh Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Unknow Pleace**

Jauh dari sudut dimensi yang dapat dijangkau oleh siapapun, dan dekat dengan dimensi yang dihuni oleh siapapun. Tempat tergelap dari Alam Semesta, tempat yang tidak dihuni oleh siapa-siapa dan tidak ditemukan apa-apa. Hanya kegelapn nyata yang lebih gelap dari kegelapan dunia.

"Seluruh makhluk diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Begitupun kita yang masih termasuk bentuk ciptaan. Pulangnya sang Penyeimbang membuat segel yang memisahkan kita terbuka selama-lamanya dan hari inipun tiba lebih awal dari dugaanku! Lebih awal dari janji-Nya! Lebih awal dari segala awal! Tunggulah kedatanganku wahay belahan jiwaku! Hahahahaha!"

Jauh dari Alam Semesta sebuah Galaksi atau rangkaian bintang terhapus oleh kegelapan yang lebih gelap daripada kegelapan dunia yang bergerak sangat cepat namun terlihat sangat lambat.

 _ **Cerita Akhir sebagai kisah berakhirnya Alam Semesta dimulai dari sini! Diikuti dengan kisah cinta, harapan, penghianatan, kekeluargaan, dan keputusasaan yang menjadi bumbu penyedapnya!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

H

E

D

X

D

:

A

P

O

C

A

L

Y

P

S

E

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

 **A/N : Yak! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya Papa Haise The Centepede atau Daun Kering 2. Apa kabar minna-sama? Tentu sehatkan? Jika tidak ya berobat #plak wkwkw maaf gajean saya.**

 **Baiklah ini adalah chapter satu dari kelanjutan kisah ini, apakah terlalu banyak misteri? Atau terlalu ganjil? Nyahahah tebahlah sebisa mungkin. Selain itu, maafkan cara punulisan saya yang sangat jauh dari kata sempurna, maka dari itu tolong berikan koreksian dan pembenaran kepada tanda baca atau apapun itu demi meningkatkan kualitas tulisan dari fic ini.**

 **Mungkin segitu saja dari saya, tanpa berlebihan lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada pembaca setia yang menanti kelanjutan kisah ini.**

 **Alur cerita dapat berubah seketika dan rahasia demi rahasia akan terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu.**

 **Bagi yang merindukan aksi Vali Cs, Issei Cs, Bolt &Ixis dan Guardian Semesta 2 (Naruto Lucifer, Naruto Rikudou, Naruto Angel) chapter depan mereka akan beraksi lagi dalam fic ini! Tentunya dibumbui dengan beberapa karekter lainnya.**

 **Akhir kata; mohon untuk membukakan pintu maaf seluas-luasnya jika kisah ini tidak memuaskan Readers-sama sekalian.**

 **Stay Coll and say : Salam Anti-Mainsteram!**


End file.
